Darkness
by M-Mello
Summary: Sakura, Drizzt, and Artemis are all teammates and got to Konoha for the Chunnin exams. What will happen while they're away from their home village? Will it be destroyed, forcing them to live in Konoha?... Drizzt and Artemis not OC's!
1. Chapter 1

Hrmmm… I've been really into this fantasy book, yes, I am that much of a dork, but who cares… Anyways, it's an R.A. Salvatore book, and it's AMAZING! And a long series, so it's kept me busy! But it's called, "The legend of Drizzt." I advise everyone to read this! Though, the beginning of the first book is slow for the first 10 pages, but after that, it's soooo great, seriously! Well, here it is though, the mix of the Drizzt series and Naruto… Wow, how bored am I? Lol, enjoy and review please! Oh! I do not own Naruto or anything that has to do with the Forgotten Realms. And the only thing I did make up was Kuro, the village hidden in darkness…

Atsusa: Drizzt's Kekkai Genkai, it gives Drizzt Infravision, AKA, he can see heat, like a snake does.

Yami-Kyuu: Sakura's Kekkai Genkai, it gives her the power to summon darkness that even Drizzt's Atsusa cannot see through.

Kuuchuufuyou: Artemis's Kekkai Genkai, it gives him the power to levitate. It drain's a bit of his chakra, though he can go fast, slow, though not side-to-side.

----------

**Chapter 1: Village hidden in the Darkness…**

**----------**

Sakura stood side by side with her two teammates. She gave them both a warm smile, only receiving one back from each. Slowly, they walked out from the well-hidden stairwell and out into the world of light. Sakura glared into the sunlight and winced, along with the two males behind her.

"I guess we'll be out here for quite a while…" Artemis muttered under his breath. He hardly ever hid his disgust of things, or even tried to. He was used to being scolded, but he always took it with apathy, knowing full well there was nothing they could do that would change him.

Sakura smiled back at her dark-haired friend. "Sorry Artemis-kun, you'll have to get used to it just like me and Drizzt-kun. Though you don't have to worry about being blinded quite as much as him." She jabbed a thumb in the direction of her ebony-skinned friend. It was true, he had never before been out in the sun for any longer than two days, and he had taken time in between to rest his sensitive eyes.

Drizzt sighed though said nothing. He flipped a strand of his white hair out of his face and walked forward. "While I am excited to be out here, in the sun, I am a little worried about how my Atsusa will work. It might just turn out that everything will be white…" He sighed and rubbed his temples. "At least this won't be a boring trip…" Sakura and Artemis nodded their heads in agreement, and slowly made their way to their destination.

----------

----------

"I can't wait for it to start!" Naruto wailed on the top of his lungs in the Ramen booth, annoying his two teammates. Naruto continued his conversation to an un-hearing Sai, and un-caring Sasuke. Sasuke had just about enough of Naruto's rambling, and got ready to yell, when luckily, someone cut in for him.

"Oi, you there, kid with the whiskers!" he heard a feminine voice call out. He turned around along with Naruto and Sai to see three shadowy figures, all with capes, and all with the hood up. Their capes blocked their hitai-ate, but he knew they weren't from around Konoha.

The one who had spoke up originally was smacked on the head from the other black-hooded figure, while the other in the purple hood started to break them up. When they had settled, the purple hooded had won and got the two black-hooded figures to stop fighting, and they all three turned their attention back onto Naruto, Sai and Sasuke.

"Err, sorry about that…" the smallest one yelled, coming closer, the other figures in tow.

Slowly, they let their hood's fall, revealing a pink-haired, green eyed kunoichi, the first to originally talk to them; a dark-haired nin with dark untrusting eyes, the same who had started a fight with the kunoichi; last to reveal themselves was the same who had stopped the two's bickering. He had dark skin, ebony, almost pitch-black, for a lack of a better word. The most interesting thing about him was not quite his dark skin, but the white hair and purple eyes he had. It had to be the most amazing thing almost anyone could have ever seen on a human. But the thought was quickly shrugged off as Sasuke spoke up.

"Who are you guy's, and what do you want with Naruto?" It was less of a question then a demand. He wanted answers, so Sakura decided to give it to him, despite his rudeness.

"I," the kunoichi with pink hair pointed to herself, "am Sakura Haruno. These are my two teammates, Artemis Entreri," she pointed to the dark eyed male, "and this one's Drizzt Do'Urden. We're here for the chunnin exam's, but we got her a bit early and need to find a hotel or Inn to stay at."

Sai cocked his head to the side, obviously confused. "I'd be glad to help, but would you mind telling me where you're from? I don't recognize your hitai-ate." He flashed them his fake grin.

The one named Artemis grunted and pointed to his neck in general. "Were from, as you could see, Kuro, village hidden in the darkness. Not to may people even know it exists." He then pointed directly at the hitai-ate. It had an odd symbol resembling a sharp-toothed shark. (it look's like this[: VVVV : )

Sasuke gave them a suspicious look, but nodded. "The best lodging that you could get at an affordable cost would be the Hoteru. It's just around the corner, you'll see the sign on the door." Sakura gave him an appreciative smile, and a small bow, and turned to leave. Drizzt did the same, while Artemis just walked away. Sasuke 'hmph'ed and turned back to his bowl of ramen.

Naruto just watched them leave, their hood's back on. When they were out of view, he quickly whispered to Sasuke and Sai. "Matte, that girl, Sakura, she was cute, ne? And what was with that Drizzt guy? He looked awesome!" Sai shrugged and took out his sketchpad.

"To be honest, he'd make a wonderful sketch, along with that gaunt guy. What was his name? It started with and 'A'…" he stopped and pondered his new problem.

Sasuke shrugged, stood up and paid for his money. "See you tomorrow at the exams." He mumbled out at left, leaving poor Sai all alone with the hyper active Naruto.

---------

---------

"Good thing we got this room!" Sakura sighed as she fell right on the couch. "We went all the way from Lightning to Fire!" she sighed again and snuggled into one of the pillows.

"Hey, Drizzt, Sakura-chan. Did you feel that one kid's chakra? The one called Naruto?" Artemis asked, genuinely curious.

Sakura raised her head off of the couch to stare at him, deep in thought.

"Yeah, it had a weird demonic touch to it. What do you think Drizzt-kun?" their ebony friend just shook his head.

"There's no doubt that it was there, but it was so faint… He may have some type of suppressed power or whatnot." He looked at his teammates with concern. "We should stay away from that one, along with the boy who had given us the directions here." Sakura and Artemis both nodded.

"Let's get some rest though. I wanna be ready for tomorrow." Sakura yawned. But before she made it to one of the three beds, she gave a thoughtful look to the bathroom. "Well… I'll take a shower first." With that, she was gone, not to be seen again for a good hour, seeing as how they had traveled through lots of mud.

"Oi, Drizzt, what do you think?"

"What do you mean, Artemis?" he gave him a confused look from where he sat down in a small chair by a window.

"Do you think that we'll pass this alright?" Artemis had no hint of fear in his voice, but her knew places were different. Maybe Konoha had nin's trained just as well as they did in Kuro, then again, maybe not. Either way, he wasn't afraid, though he was curious as to how much of their power's they would have to reveal.

Drizzt shrugged. "We'll do whatever it takes to pass. Remember, we are representing Kuro over ourselves." He then looked Artemis straight in the eyes. "And Artemis?" the male addressed nodded. "If we have to fight against each other, you and I, don't hold back." Drizzt put on a bit of an evil smirk, as did Artemis. Both had been rivals from the day they were born. Both happily accepted the rivalry as well.

----------

----------

"Hokage –sama. The nin from Kuro have arrived, sir. They will be participating in tomorrow's events."

Sarutobi nodded and turned around; facing the window of the Hokage's office, pipe in his mouth. "We will survey them closely tomorrow. Kuro has recently informed us that the three they sent here are supposedly already of ANBU status. The only reason they are not yet ANBU is due to the fact they have an age limit…"

The three ANBU in the room nodded, bowed and poofed away.

'_Let's see what the new generation has in store for us…'_

Sarutobi sighed and sat back down. Looking down to a file on his desk. _'Sakura Haruno, Drizzt Do'Urden, and Artemis Entreri. All come with their own __Kekkai Genkai!?'_ he was shocked and wanted to read ahead, but quickly refrained from doing so. _'I will wait for when the actual exam's start.'_

He sighed and walked out of his office to get some fresh air.

----------

----------

"Konan, I want you to look up more information on this so-called Jarlaxle Do'Urden." Pein (Pain, I don't really know which one is right… Just leader, how's that?) Commanded from the tower balcony in Rain.

Konan quickly nodded and fluttered away in a million little pieces of paper.

'_This 'Jarlaxle' could be a great gain to Akatsuki… He has all of the qualifications, but appears to be a bit of a leader…'_ He sighed and turned to retire to the sleeping chamber. '_Maybe we could persuade him to join, as we did to Deidara…'_

_----------_

----------

Yay! There's the first chapter! I hope you guy's liked it! I thought it was good… But that might be because I actually read both of the novels… I doubt there is many people out there on this website that even know what a drow is…

BTW! IMPORTANT! In the 'Legend of Drizzt' books, Drizzt is a 'Dark elf,' AKA, a drow. And the drow are, literally, 'Dark elves,' and they area an evil race, but Drizzt was all nice and stuff… And he had purple eyes, while most drow have red eyes… Anyways, the drow are very evil, and are a 'slit-thought' community, and you're most likely to get stabbed in the stomach than stabbed in the back…

Read and REVIEW!! Please!!!

----------

----------

M-Mello


	2. Chapter 2

----------

**Chapter two: Beginning of the exams…**

----------

Sakura, Drizzt, and Artemis were the only ones in the room. All of the other genin seemed to have been stumped by the young chunnin who placed a genjutsu on the second floor. No one had seen them go, they were too concentrated on getting past the other 'genin.'

"Honestly, they didn't even mask their chakra!" Artemis screamed, extremely disappointed in the fact that their competition wasn't even worth fighting. Drizzt just sighed and nodded his agreement.

"Hey, who knows, maybe no one'll end up coming in here!" Sakura stated, hoping to cheer them up, and to mask her own disappointment.

As if on cue, the door to the classroom burst open and gasps were heard. Whispers of "who are they?" "how did they get in here?" and "what is that symbol they wear?" could be heard and Sakura, Drizzt, and Artemis just smirked and beckoned them in.

"I'm surprised someone actually pointed out the genjutsu." Artemis sneered at the embarrassed group of genin. He watched them all take a spot in the room to talk amongst themselves. His eyes darted from person to person_. 'Well, the only people here who look fighting is that grass nin, and that sand nin. That Naruto guy looked interesting, but it was mostly just his demonic chakra. Otherwise he seemed pretty weak…'_ Artemis was brought out of his thoughts when he locked eyes with a girl, maybe one year younger than him, who had dark midnight blue hair and was staring at him with pupil-less eyes, a soft blush across her cheeks. He raised an eyebrow and she made a little noise and quickly looked away.

"Oh, dear, what's this, Artemis?" Sakura said, nudging said mail in the shoulder. He just grunted and looked away.

"Oh! Hey! Sasuke-teme, isn't that Sakura-chan?" they heard the obnoxious blond coming toward them and smirked.

Naruto arrived with a large group in tow, including the girl who had been staring at Artemis, Sakura noted, and they all exchanged formalities. "Oh, Naruto-san, we never did thank you for that information yesterday… Or should I say Sasuke-san helped us." Naruto complained that Sasuke always got acknowledged, and Sakura quickly apologized, when they noticed a silver-haired nin come near them.

"Hey, you guy's should quiet down." He said, waving his hands in front of himself. Artemis snarled at him.

"Just who the hell are you?" His eyes narrowed as he stood from where he had previously been leaning against the wall.

The silver haired boy started to get nervous under Artemis's strong gaze. "Oh, err, well, I'm Kabuto Yakushi. But you guy's are really attracting a lot of attention to yourselves." He pushed his glasses up his nose nervously.

"Well, Kabuto-san, thank you very much," Sakura said, hardly trying to make her tone more friendly.

"Why, may I ask, are you helping us in the first place?" Drizzt asked, his voice emotionless as his purple pool's bore into Kabuto.

"Well, this is my sixth time in the chunnin exams, and I thought I should help out the new group." Sakura narrowed her eyes and cut of Naruto, who was just about to talk.

"Sorry Kabuto-san. I just don't think that's really necessary. You see, if you've failed five times, I highly doubt you have anything to say to us." She smiled at him sweetly while the others giggled behind her. Kabuto just tried his best to mask his anger and cleared his thought.

"Well, you see, after being here six times, I've been able to gather much needed information. Like this," He held up a card, and a stack of cards now in front of where he was kneeling. "These are—"

"Recognition cards…" Artemis said, a faint scowl on his features. "You can get almost all of the information you could need off of those." His face was now a full-fledged scowl.

"Right." Kabuto smirked, holding up one of the cards.

"Can you get information on people then?" Sasuke asked, looking around the room. Kabuto nodded.

"If you had a name or description of them, I could easily find them."

"Right. The names are Gaara, Rock Lee," his eyes quickly darted to the three people on his right, "Sakura Haruno, Drizzt Do'Urden, and Artemis Entreri." Sakura and her team glared at Sasuke, but said nothing. They couldn't blame him though. He had his right to be suspicious.

"Well, Rock Lee…He's done 20 D-rank missions and 11 C-rank missions. The squad leader is Gai-sensei and his teammates are TenTen and Hyuuga Neji. His hand-to-hand combat skills have increased dramatically this past year, but his other skills are terrible. This is the first time taking the Chunnin exams." He poofed the card away to produce an new one.

"And Gaara…Gaara of the desert completed 8 C-rank and 1 B-rank mission and returned from all his missions unharmed. This is his first time taking the exam as well." Sasuke nodded, fairly happy with these results. His eye's then drifted to the now smirking Kuro nin's. Sasuke give them a curious look, as did Kabuto, but both shrugged it off.

"So, Sakura…" His eyes widened. "Oh, umm… Err… You're from Kuro, and that is all that appears… There isn't even a picture… But under the status is 'you'…" He looked at the pink haired girl, who's smirk grew larger, and the evil glint in her eyes shining bright.

"Next, Drizzt…" His eyes then held a look of disappointment. "No picture, no nothing. Just your village… But the same as Sakura-san's, there's a word under the status… it's 'really'…" he gave the three Kuro nin a scared look, while taking up a fresh card.

"Last but not least… Artemis…" He showed no emotion, other than anger. "Same as the other two, but here's the word 'suck'…" His eye's then lit up as Kabuto glared at the three Kuro nin's. But behind all of the anger in his eyes as he watched the Kuro nin laugh, he held great fear. _'How in the world is that possible? Not only did they hide their fact's and identity, they all formed a sentence! There's no way a mere genin could do that, let alone a chunnin!'_

Naruto just watched everyone laugh or look at the Kuro nin with curiosity. "I don't get it. Why's everyone either laughing or staring?" Sai sighed and smacked Naruto on the head.

"You dickless-loser! Not only did they form the sentence 'you really suck' they also were able to hide all of their information! Only someone of ANBU status could be able to accomplish that without making a replacement card of some sort!" Naruto looked confused but nodded.

"I guess I get it…"

Sai rolled his eyes and looked away. The group started to talk again and hold conversations, but Kabuto was silent as he thought of what the three Kuro nin's had just accomplished_. 'I need to report this to Orochimaru-sama! He might want to look into these guy's more to find out if they have anything really valuable, something like a bloodline limit. If so, he might want to re-think who the new vessel will be…'_

----------

----------

Well, I hope you liked the chapter! No one commented, but I like this story, so I might as well see if anyone'll comment this time. If not, I might delete it and repost it after I get a few more chapters finished, and when I revise some of the stuff. Anyway, hope you liked at, and please review!

M-Mello


	3. Chapter 3

((A/N: Hey! If you want to see what Drizzt or Artemis look's like, you can go to and put their names under search. Some of the pictures might not really fit my description, like their weapons, or their age… I tried my best, lol. Well, lets continue with the story!))

----------

**Chapter 3: The first test…**

----------

Sakura had a small smile squeeze its way on her beautiful face as she watched Artemis and the girl, now known as Hinata, have a quiet conversation. She smiled once more when she realized they had lost the interest of the other competitors. Sighing she lifted her gaze from the groups of nin to lock eyes with Sasuke. She gave him a confused look, and turned her head, and stood in front of Kabuto, though not obviously so. Drizzt and Artemis quickly following her lead. As they stood their together, no more than five seconds from when they tensed, an Oto nin had come up to Kabuto.

He put his fist out as if to slam it into Kabuto exposed face, though before he got to close, he found the large weapon on his arm with six holes, being plugged with kunai just as he reached Kabuto's face. His visible eye widened. And though one could not see, due to the wrapping of his face, his mouth was hanging ajar.

He shot his head up to see the three Kuro nin smirking.

"Two kunai each." Drizzt explained, a small smile gracing his dark features.

The Oto nin's eye widen once again. "How did you know?"

Sakura smirked now. "Well, first of all, your and Oto nin. Second, I've been watching your group. I've noticed how you have seemingly been communicating silently. I came to the conclusion that you had been using sound waves to low or to high for out untrained ears."

The Oto nin growled and stood up more, though with an obvious slouch, and walked back to his companions. He turned slightly to see the shaken Kabuto. "Put in your cards that the Oto nin are not to be taken lightly, wimp."

Sakura scoffed. "And yet you couldn't handle a mere Kuro nin?" she replied coldly. The Oto nin responded instantly and rushed at her. Before he took one step though, Drizzt had fury in his eyes as he had both of his scimitars in front of him, ready to strike with expertise.

"You touch her, you die without hesitation." He growled deep in his thought. The Oto nin just growled in defeat, yet again, and walked away, saying nothing.

----------

----------

Sasuke watched the whole encounter with wide eyes.

'How can they be so good?' he thought as the Oto nin gave his last words to Kabuto.

"And yet you couldn't handle a mere Kuro nin?" Sasuke heard Sakura sneer. Instantly, the Oto nin tried to rush her. Tried. Sasuke was about to run up to protect her, for reasons unknown to himself, and kill the bastard. But before he, or the Oto nin, could move, Drizzt was in front of Sakura, both scimitars drawn, and a deep scowl on his face.

"You tough her, you die without hesitation." Drizzt growled and straightened as soon as the Oto nin left.

'What was that about? How dare he talk about my Sakura like that!' Sasuke screamed in his head. But as soon as it was thought, he blanched. 'Wh-what did I just say? My Sakura? I hardly know her! And second, I care for no one! Love is for the weak, emotions are for the weak…' he composed his features and looked at the now smiling Sakura and Drizzt. He couldn't help but frown. 'But I can't stop thinking of her…'

----------

----------

BAM!

(( I don't remember what Ibiki said when he first came in, so… yeah… ))

"Stop your whining a complaining little genin." A tall mad with a bandana and scars all over his body stood in front of the room. "I am Ibiki, and I'll be the proctor for the first stage on the chunnin exams! First off, all of you who are here better make sure that you _want _to be here! If you fail this test, you will never be a chunnin!" Gasps were heard and some people fiddled around, but only two groups left.

Ibiki smirked. "Alright, alright. All of you left, the first stage is a written test!" The genin looked from one to another in confusion.

"You heard me right! Now, everyone, in an orderly fashion, line up and pick a number. Whatever number you get, will be your assigned seat! Now then, the rule's are…"

Everyone got in a line and started to pick their numbers as Ibiki explained the test. "Sakura-chan, Artemis, this is no doubt going to be a mission on how well we can gather information…" Drizzt began. "Sakura-chan, your probably the smartest of the three of us, and will most likely be able to answer the questions." Sakura nodded and smiled, knowing exactly where this conversation would be going.

"Don't worry. Five minutes in, I'll do it. Alright?" Sakura asked, picking her number. When both males nodded, she smiled and looked at her paper. "I'm in seat thirty-five." She looked up to Drizzt and Artemis. "Where are you?" Drizzt lifted his paper up, along with Artemis.

"Fifteen."

"Twenty-one."

Sakura smiled. "Good, your already in front of me!" She then waved goodbye and took her seat.

----------

----------

Just as they had predicted, Sakura answered every question, and in three seconds, it would mark the five-minute mark.

"Three…" she mouthed, "Two…. One!"

She silently whispered, "Yami-Kyuu!" and all of the proctor's and judges suddenly found themselves blinded by an ominous black veil.

"What?" more than one screamed, and tried to turn their heads to regain their vision. But whatever had been covering their eyes was moving with them.

Sakura smiled and giggled through all of this, and quickly made two copies of her paper. Hastily, she put a kunai through both of them and threw them in front of both Artemis and Drizzt. The other genin looked astonished, but before anything happened, the proctors and judges regained their sight, and the black veil's lifted from their eyes.

Sakura smirked and rested her cheek on her fist_. 'That was fun. I haven't used my Yami-Kyuu in a long time.'_

She sighed and waited for the test to finish.

"Team 23, you are eliminated!" _'Oh, there goes the fifth team…'_

----------

----------

"You all pass!"

"What!?" Naruto screamed, confused.

Ibiki opened his mouth to explain, but before any sound came out, a purple-haired kunoichi crashed through the window, a large banner reading 'Congratulations for passing the first test!' on it.

"Yo kiddies! I'm Anko, and I'll be your second proctor for the chunnin exams!" Anko gave them a devious smile, and jumped back out of the window, screaming, "The second stage of the exam's is held in the Forest of Death! Follow me!"

Everyone in the room looked confused, but waked out of the roof and into the Forest of Death.

----------

_----------_

Yay! People like my story, and when people like my stories, I update! You know what that means right? You have to review for me to continue! Lol, sorry about that last sentence, I was talking like my preppy-but-still-a-bitch-and-happy-while-bitching teacher, Mrs.Venett, or however you spell it. But I hoped you like this chapter! Oh well… Review please!

M-Mello


	4. Chapter 4

The def. is on page one…

----------

**Chapter 4: The Waterfall nin…**

----------

The three Kuro nin waited patiently for their gate to open, starting the second part of the exams. Sakura gave a nervous glance to her two partners. "Hey, you guy's, I wanna finish this up quick, then we'll come back out and try to find Naruto and his group." Drizzt nodded, along with a reluctant nod from Artemis.

"I'm curious as to that Naruto's demonic power. I don't think that he can control it, or that he even knows about it." The handsome ebony skinned boy added, getting a nod from his teammates.

Artemis opened his mouth to add something, when they all felt a spike of chakra. "Damn, we found some opponents pretty fast." He said, with a silent whistle.

The team ran silently within the cover of the trees, though keeping as low to the ground as possible. Making a sharp turn to the left, they found the source of the large chakra spike. Before them was a team of Waterfall nin, fighting amongst themselves.

"… Dumbass! Someone had to of felt that for sure! How dare you be so careless!" one of them seethed, speaking with a deep voice, amplified by the mask he wore in the shape of what appeared to be a serpent.

Silently, the Kuro nin took their position around the nin, and all jumped out at the same time.

"What!? Who the hell are you!?" Drizzt ignored the question and quickly closed in on the nin on the left, the one who was being scolded. Drizzt took out his scimitars in a flash, the left one glowing a soft blue, and the right radiating a cool icy steam. He quickly made a few hand signs, never taking his eyes off of his opponent, not taking his hands off of his weapons, and dodged a barrage of kunai.

"Kakuro!" he whispered, black flames producing from his mouth, as the Waterfall nin tried to escape, though the flames formed a wall around him, and refused to be doused. Drizzt smirked and rushed forward, his frost blade, which kept the flames away from him as he continued to attack the nin relentlessly. The nin quickly made a few hand signs and screamed, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" and three more of him appeared, away from the ring of fire.

Drizzt growled in annoyance, and swirled down low and spun to the right, slicing the back of the nin who was still in the ring of fire with him, only to be greeted by a 'poof' and smoke. Drizzt smirked, and waved his sword out, smothering the black flames. "Alright then," he whispered, observing the three identical nin in front of him with languor, "Atsusa!" his eyes were glowing now, though still the amazing shade of purple.

Glancing quickly at the tree figures, he smirked. The nin on the right was radiating the most heat, easily giving away his position, and he rushed at him, making hand signs all the while. "Bakuretsu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" he hissed under his breath, three clones now rushing the nin, while he secretly slipped into the ground, a safe distance away from the shinobi.

"A-ah!" he screamed and quickly dodged to the left, only to be met by an explosion. 'Wh-what? Bakuretsu Kage Bushin? How could he be capable of that!?' but before he could get any answers, one of Drizzt's clones easily slipped in behind him and knocked him out with the end of his sword.

The clone easily lifted the body up, as the real Drizzt emerged from the ground and searched the body for an earth scroll, to no avail.

"This one doesn't have it." He announced to his fighting teammates.

----------

----------

Sakura heard Drizzt's claim and groaned, as she blocked yet another pitiful attempt of a strike. Now growing tired, she jumped back and performed a few hand signs, jumping into the air, she whispered, "Shihou Hapou Skuriken no Maki!" and on cue, about twenty of her clones appeared and they all threw ten shuriken at the novice before her.

Screaming in pain, the Waterfall nin quickly fell to the ground. Sakura noticed this and quickly went to check his body. Feeling a slight bulge in his chest pocket, she smirked and took out a scroll. 'Earth!' she squealed in her head.

"Yo! Artemis! I found it! So hurry it up, or let him go!" she stated, waving the scroll in front of her happily, as if she needed proof to get him to stop fighting.

----------

----------

Artemis grunted, and quickly and easily just took out his prized jewel dagger, and smacked the Waterfall nin's temple, instantly knocking him out.

He turned back to see both Drizzt and Sakura smirking, and quickly moved toward them. "That was much faster than I thought it would've taken." He said, now smirking himself as he pulled his hood on, and keeping the cowl low.

Sakura nodded as she and Drizzt followed

----------

----------

"A-Anko-sama! You need to see this! We just picked up our live feed from the tower! A group has already made it here! Both of their scrolls in tow!" a random ANBU shrieked.

Anko quickly got up, sweat on her brow. Not saying a word, she followed him into the video room, and saw he spoke the truth. There, in front of her on the screen, were three clocked figures, while one of them, the much shorter one, was standing in front of the camera, waving the scrolls and talking.

"Do we open these now?" the short one, after hearing her voice Anko suspected it to be a woman, questioned.

"Shut up Sakura-chan. You look ridiculous, screaming into the camera like that." The second one, also wearing a black cloak muttered, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, but I need to know! I don't wanna get in trouble Artemis." She said sweetly, though a bit of venom in her voice. "But I guess they cant hear us… But if they can, they still should know what we know-"

"Suspect." The taller one interjected.

"Right, but anyways, if you guys in the camera can hear me… Me and my team think that Orochimaru is here!"

Anko gasped and took a few steps back from the monitor. _'How in the? I thought I sensed him but… Wait, these guy's are just genin! How could they know who Orochimaru is?!'_

Almost as if they could read her mind, the taller one talked again. "Orochimaru came to our village once, while he was still in a band called 'Akatsuki…' Oh, and were from Kuro."

The girl in the group nodded. "We sensed his chakra while Anko-san was giving us the rules. We have reason to believe he is the Grass nin female. The same who returned Anko-san's kunai. I hope you get this information, because he's probably after the Uchiha, to use his body. We hope you send in back-up. I don't think my team can handle a legendary Sanin all by ourselves. But we can hold out until someone comes… But that's only if we were right. So, you might not need this information at all! Well, see you later! Ja ne!" with that, the girl and her team walked away from the camera to go deeper into the tower to open up their scrolls.

Anko slumped to the ground. _'I was right. Orochimaru is here…'_ she quickly got up and barked out orders. "Someone get a group of twenty ANBU, ten to go search for Sasuke Uchiha, and the other ten to look for that bastard Orochimaru! I will go to find those Kuro nin!" with that, the ANBU who had escorted her to the room poofed away.

'_Those Kuro nin… They're a force to be reckoned with… Whoever they are, they are of ANBU status or higher…'_ she looked back at the monitor to see the group heading back out, and she cursed and dashed out the room_. 'Kami, let me fide you Kuro nin quickly!'_

_----------_

----------

Well, sorry for the short chapter, but I ran a bit out of ideas… Some suggestions would be nice! But also sorry I posted this kinda' late…. Today was my parent's annaversry, so they had to go out, and give me the whole, 'do anything stupid like last time, and your dead!' so yeah… And if you can guess what I did, you get your name posted in my next chaper, in big bold letters! Well, read and REVIEW! I don't want to sound cocky or anything, but I would _like _to have at least 1 comment per chapter, please! I don't ask for much! Lol, well, hope you liked this!

R&R!!!!

M-Mello


	5. Chapter 5

(To narutocraze1233: Yes, they will be a couple! It'll be in this chapter too… But, I'm the same with you, there's just a bit ((A WAAAY BIT)) too much SakuSasu… Thank's for the review!)

(To pinkcherryblossomlove225, thank's for the constant reviews, and for the great suggestions too! But I have something much more humiliating in store for Sasuke! D )

----------

**Chapter 5: Relationships and battles…**

----------

Panting slightly, the three Kuro nin stopped, night had just come. Looking around, they nodded to each other, and sat down.

"We've been running for quite a while… This forest is big." Artemis grumbled, sweaty and tired, they were just taking their first break in over twelve hours.

Sakura just raised and lowered one of her shoulders, sighed, and stood up. Walking slowly to where Drizzt was lazily leaning against a tree trunk, she sat down between his legs and let him wrap his arms around her waist. She gave a content sigh and leaned more into his chest, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Artemis stood up, and gave them an envious look, but quickly blushed and looked away. Drizzt raised and eyebrow, and laughed lightly. "Artemis, you should tell that Hyuuga girl how you feel. If you _do _feel for her, that is." He gave his teammate a sly smirk.

Artemis scoffed and turned to leave. "I'll be back soon. Go on ahead if you want to though."

Drizzt nodded, and snuggled closer to the now sleeping Sakura. He sighed in contentment. Placing a few clones around their area, he rested his eyes, though stayed wide-awake.

----------

----------

Sai cursed as he sat in a huge hollow log, where, he didn't know. He gave a glance behind his shoulder to see that Sasuke still had his fever, and Naruto still knocked out.

'_Stupid Hebi-pedofile._' He sighed and looked back in front of the clear field they were in. _'I'm just surprised no one's attacked us yet…'_

----------

----------

Artemis stalked off. _'Yet something else he has, that I don't!'_ he quickly blanched at his own thoughts, and shook his head mentally and sighed. _'No, I shouldn't think that way.'_ He unconsciously thought of a certain white-eyed girl. _'I do know I like her, maybe more than a friend… But I live in Kuro! She's from here in Konoha! It would never work in the first place!'_ he shook his head in anger and rushed on.

Just as he was getting ready to head back, he heard a shrill cry. Artemis felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. _'HINATA-CHAN!'_

----------

----------

Konan stood in front of the fiery redhead. Slowly, she looked him in they eye. "Pein-sama, I brought him here." With a nod from the Akatsuki leader, she bowed and opened the door for the guest, and walked out herself, closing the door behind her.

Leader watched her go, no once glancing at his guest. Though as soon as she was out the door, he stared at the newcomer with hard eyes.

"Jarlaxle, is it not?" He asked, his voice emotionless. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the dark man in front of him smile.

"Of course its Jarlaxle." He gave the leader a smirk. "So, what would you like of me, _sir_." Jarlaxle wore his normal attire. He had on the numerous accessories, ranging from tattoos, earrings, necklaces, and bracelets, even so far as to the tie that held his long stark white hair in the low ponytail. His dark ebony skin, hinting a bit of a dark purple shade, was tattooed in black and white spiders, but and down his left arm. His fishnet shirt stopped at his shoulders, a plain white tank top resting atop it. White shorts, stopping at his knees, and his black nin sandals finished his look, though the most intense of all his features, were his red eyes.

Smiling, Jarlaxle looked at the leader with amusement. Raising an eyebrow, he spoke. "Am I here to be met with silence?"

Pein glared at him, though the older Do'Urden's smirk did not falter. "Jarlaxle Do'Urden, you are being asked to join in Akatsuki."

Jarlaxle's smirk grew and he tilted his head. "Oh, sure, I'd like to, but first, I'd need one important deed to be done."

Pein glared once more, and nodded for him to continue.

"I want my brother and his teammates to be spared of the massacre. They are not in the village, and I just like them. They listen to my every word." He chuckled.

Pein thought it over, but nodded. "They will live." He tossed a small pack down to Jarlaxle, filled with the Akatsuki uniform and a ring with the Kanji "East" in the center.

Smirking, Jarlaxle slipped it on his right middle finger. "Well then, I have my home village to massacre, do I not?" with that, Jarlaxle slipped on the cloak and walked out the door.

----------

----------

Artemis's dagger met with a short sword, resounding in a loud 'pang'. Growling, Artemis easily overthrew the older leaf shinobi and quickly sliced at him horizontally.

Jumping back, the leaf nin narrowly dodged in, only to find Artemis was now behind him. Taking advantage of the situation, Artemis quickly did a few hand signs, and muttered a few words, and a large hill of earth leapt up all around the leaf nin and buried him, crushing him as well.

Hinata had wide eyes, full of admiration, joy, and shock. Just about to thank him, Artemis quickly left to the aid of her teammates. Had temporarily forgotten about them during Artemis's amazing display, she quickly ran over herself.

Kiba had just finished off one of the older leaf nin with a blow to the head as Artemis distracted him with fast blows, never faltering in speed or accuracy. She quickly rushed over to Shino and with her help, they got the man knocked out cold on the forest floor.

A sigh resounded from each of the young rookies. "Well, that was fun." Artemis muttered, making the others remember his presence. With a growl, Kiba got in front of Shino and Hinata.

"What do you want, Kuro nin!" he growled, the little dog beside him doing the same. Artemis smirked.

"Don't worry. Sakura-chan, Drizzt and myself already have our scrolls." Kiba looked at him with disbelief, but looked at his pockets instead.

"Then why did you come here, if not for a scroll?" he spat out.

Artemis frowned. "You think so lowly of me as to come when you are just about beat!?" he sneered. "Well, sorry to burst you bubble, I was here to help," Kiba lowered his stance, realizing his error, "Hinata-chan." Kiba blanched and looked at Hinata to Artemis.

"What?" he screamed. "You just came here for Hinata-chan? What about us!? If me and Shino were on a different team than Hinata, you'd let us get beat up?"

Artemis seemed to think it over briefly. "Yes, unless Hinata-chan wanted me to help you." He threw a quick wink at the overly blushing Hinata.

"Well," Artemis passed the fuming Kiba, and took a scroll from one of the fallen nin and tossed it to Hinata, who stumbled to catch it, "there you go." He smirked. "Hope I see you again soon Hinata-chan." He walked over to the young Hyuuga and gave here a small quick kiss on the cheek.

With that done, he walked out on them, and ran back to where his teammates were, a successful smile on his face, along with a blush.

----------

----------

Sakura gave Drizzt another kiss, sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder again. "Artemis is taking a long time." She whined.

Drizzt laughed and pulled her closer to his chest. "He's coming, one of my clones found him." He sighed and slowly got up, extended an arm to Sakura, and pulled her up and into another soft kiss before Artemis came.

"Hey." Artemis said, stopping at the small clearing of trees. "Let's go." With his smug smile still in place, Sakura and Drizzt ran with him in search of the Uchiha, when they heard a soft call.

"Kuro nin!"

The three of them turned around, their curiosity getting the best of them, to reveal…

----------

----------

Yay! A semi-cliff hanger! So… Should it be Sai or Anko who called to them? Oh well… Yay! Jarlaxle has hair! XD In the 'Drizzt' books, Jarlaxle isn't a Do'Urden, and he is bald… And wears an open vest and nothing else… OH! He uses/specializes in knifes, and has a special genjutsu he created with it too! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

M-Mello


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura turned to the right to see Anko calling to them, while Drizzt and Artemis had turned to the left to see Sai being attacked by the same Sound nin that had attacked Kabuto during the first exam.

The Kuro nin nodded to each other, Sakura going to Anko, Drizzt and Artemis going to aid Sai.

----------

----------

"Anko-san. What is the matter? Did you get our message?" Sakura rushed up to the purple haired jounin, who nodded her head up and down.

"We also have gotten information that Orochimaru has left, where to, we do not know. But we also have reason to believe that the Uchiha has the curse seal already." Anko and Sakura instantly rushed forward, Sakura cursing Orochimaru under her breath, Anko cursing herself for being to late.

----------

----------

Drizzt made a few hand seals and two clones stood beside him. "Artemis, whirlwind!" he screamed as his clones rushed to Artemis's aid, just as he was getting pushed into defense for he was fighting two to one.

Artemis nodded gratefully and took out his jeweled dagger. "Bring it assholes!" he yelled to the two in front of him, one male with rather spiky hair, the other a female with long brown hair.

When Drizzt's clones made it to Artemis, both of the clones hooked their arms, one scimitar out each. Artemis stood back and made a few hand signs, and screamed "Kaki Gufuu!" and the two Drizzt's were on fire, and the earth around under them started to twist and turn, quickly starting to turn them into a tight spiral, and without warning, they shot forward, spinning still, and started to slice at the two sound nin, effectively giving them both cuts and burses.

By the time they were finished, the female was down in a bloody, steaming heap on the forest floor. The two Drizzt's smirked and poofed away in smoke. The male was barley standing, his arms up in defense and his legs shaking.

Artemis gave the shaking male a crooked smirk and quickly closed in on him, his dagger in front of him, until he ran him through, his gut pouring pools of blood.

----------

----------

Drizzt and his two clones quickly started cutting the hunched-back man in front of them with ease, though he had hidden shields in various places over his body, making it harder for Drizzt to actually get a good hit on him to finish him off.

"Damn it!" he growled under his breath. He jumped back and let his clones continue their job as he crouched down and just watch it. _'He's over protective of that left leg of his, and on his right fore arm. I can only guess what protection he has around his neck and head though…' _with a growl, did a few hand signs and bit his thumb, easily drawing blood.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he called out, and in an instant, there was a large cloud of smoke, then a feral growl. Drizzt smirked and stood.

"Gwenhyvar," he whispered to the large Black Panther in front of him, "I need you to concentrate on his right arm." He then took off, the panther in tow.

"**Who is it you are fighting, master?"** the deep, but feminine voice of the panther asked. Drizzt pointed ahead of them to his two clones, who were not loosing footing, and the large mummy looking nin.

"He is a sound nin. He has various protective gear all around his body, but from what I saw, there is no, or little armor on his right arm and left leg. I will continuously attack his leg,"

"**And I will attack his arm."** Gwenhyvar growled with understanding, and took off in front of Drizzt, just as the two clones were poofed away with a strike from the Sound nin's kunai.

Gwenhyvar pounced at the now screaming nin and bit down on his right fore arm and started clawing him. Not only was she doing damage to the male, but she was affectively holding him in place as Drizzt rushed in.

About to strike the large panther on his arm, the Sound nin gave a battle cry, but was cut short as his vision was soon blocked by a black veil.

"What in the hell?" he screamed and let his guard down. Drizzt did not waist his opportunity, and instead of slicing the nin to bits, he performed hand seals and produced his black flames, burning the still blinded nin.

But before the nin was fully engulfed in the flames, he gave a large roar and ran past Drizzt, shaking Gwenhyvar off of himself, and rushed to the vulnerable Artemis.

"I'll take one of you with me at least!" Instantly, the black veil was lifted off of his eyes as he rushed.

Just then, there was a large spike of chakra, and the sound nin stopped in his tracks to look at the now standing Sasuke, the curse seal reaching all of his body.

Sasuke's sharingan on, he went to attack anything in his sight, right now, nothing in particular, but he started to perform a jutsu nonetheless. When he was finished with the hand signs for a Kanton jutsu, the Sound nin started moving again, trying to take down Artemis before he died, when it all happened.

Sakura rushed forward and easily pushed Artemis out of the way, and pointed her Katana out in front of herself, letting the sound nin run right into it, her sword sliding through the piece of metal guarding his stomach. Sighing, she smiled and pushed the nin off of herself, but stopped short when she heard a soft groan and hysterical laughter.

Looking behind herself, she saw a furious looking Artemis, an unconscious Uchiha, and Anko, Drizzt, and Gwenhyvar all laughing. Looking from one to another, she gave them all curious looks. But when her gaze landed once again on Artemis, he was glaring daggers at her.

"What did I do?" she asked with all innocence, but Artemis just growled, and spat on the ground.

"You fucking pushed me into the Uchiha! I fucking kissed that fucker!" he yelled, wiping his mouth furiously. Anko and Drizzt just laughed harder, Sakura now joining them, while Gwenhyvar gave a soft chuckle, and went over to the bodies, and stacked them one on top of the other slowly.

----------

----------

Sorry for the short chapter, but I've had to study a lot lately, and I had a lot of homework over the weekend… But I hoped you guys liked the chapter! R&R please! And thank you, those same people who review every chapter! I love you!

(( Funny, Sasuke's never kissed a girl, just two men… Ha, ha, ha…. Can you tell that I don't really like him?))

M-Mello


End file.
